Bound Together by Music
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: They both loved music... but hated each other. What happens when they're forced to work together? High School fic. JerichoxOC.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: This idea has been swimming in my head for months… Just getting it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any or the songs or ANY WWE Superstars in this fic. Only my few OC's**

**Xxx**

"And I love collage." John sang. The song ended and he smiled. Chris rolled his eyes; He hated rap songs.

"Thank-you Mr. Cena. You may sit down." John nodded and took his seat. "Um. Gabby LeVie?" Chris looked over and saw the most stuck up bitch he knew.

"With _pleasure._" She took a pause and looked over at Chris. He rolled his eyes and she walked up to the stage.

"What are you going to sing?" The teacher asked.

"_The wheel's on the bus_." Chris smiled. "The only song she actually knows the words to."

Gabby glared at him. "Enough Mr. Irvine." The teacher warned.

"Well Mr. Smith, I am going to sing_ Arizona _By Kings of Leon."

Chris huffed. "She could _never_ hit those notes." He thought. He folded his arms and prepared to laugh hysterically at her "Epic fail." As he would say.

"_That takes… all I ever needed. All I ever wanted. Too dumb to surrender."_ She sang. Chris began to grab his IPod out of his back-pack; But Jay noticed and grabbed his arm.

"I know you hate Gabby and all but dude you're going to get in trouble." Jay warned.

Chris snorted. "Trouble smuble."

"Yeah." Adam agreed. "If I had my IPod I would listen to it to; I don't wanna hear this bitch sing."

"Shush." Amy said. "I actually want to hear her sing."

Adam turned around. "Babe. Are you tone deaf?" Amy rolled her eyes and flipped Adam the bird.

Mr. Smith glared. "You four be quiet."

"Thanks a lot guys." Jay whispered.

"You're welcome." Chris smirked. Jay rolled his eyes. Everyone got silent again and listened to Gabby sing.

"_Now go, stand up to a giant. Say that I'm a fighter. Too drunk to remember. Too drunk too_." She sang. Chris's eyes bugged out in shock. She actually hit a high note. Chris stilled wanted his IPod though. He put up his hood and grabbed it. He stuck the pieces in his ears, turned it on and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later Chris was taped. "Holy mother of god." He screamed; making everyone in his chorus class laugh.

"Next time Mr. Irvine, don't listen to your IPod when we practice." Chris sighed and threw his IPod in his bag. He glanced over at Gabby who was laughing at him.

"_Bitch_." He thought. He got up and walked to the stage. "Well." He exhaled slowly. "I'm going to be singing _Next Contestant_ by Nickelback. But not all of it; only half."

Chris coughed then began to sing. "_I judge by what she's wearing; Just how many head's I'm tearing, off those assholes coming on to her. Each night seems like its getting worse…"_

Gabby raised her hand. "Excuse me Mr. Smith may I asked Chris a question?"

"Yeah why not." He said. Chris sighed.

"What is it _Gabby_?"

"Well I was just wondering who that song was about." She picked her nails.

Chris scratched his head. "Probably, one of the lead singer's old girlfriends or something…"

"No, I mean in your life. Because we all know that you do not have a girlfriend." She smirked.

Chris smiled. "Yeah you know why? Because I don't want a stuck up bitch like you." Her mouth gaped.

"Epic burn!" Adam screamed.

"That's enough. Chris, Gabby go out to the hall way now. I'll decide your punishment later."

"Yes sir." The both said at the same time. They glared at each other then walked out into the hall.

"My only day without detention and you have to go and fuck it up in my last class of the day." Chris growled.

Gabby rolled her eyes. "Well maybe if you applied yourself better you wouldn't ever get detention."

"_Apply myself_?" He repeated. "You're the only who got me in trouble!"

"Well maybe if you weren't such a pompous asshole I would actually like you." She bit back.

"_Well maybe if you weren't such a pompous asshole I would actually like you."_ He mimicked.

She snorted. "Really, mature. I'm so shocked that no one will go out with you."

"You shouldn't talk you haven't had a boyfriend since sophomore year." He almost yelled.

She laughed. "Think again." She pointed to an old school relationship ring.

Before Chris could say anything the bell rang. After everyone left the class Mr. Smith poked his head out of the class. "I have to leave. But I want to see both of you hear tomorrow bright and early."

"Why?" Chris asked. He did not want to wake up early. Especially on a Friday.

"Because I want to. I have an idea for your punishment, and I'll see you guys tomorrow." He practically ran away. Chris glared at Gabby and she glared back.

"_Bitch."_ Chris thought.

"_Douche._" Gabby thought. The both turned away from each other and left. Chris couldn't help but wonder who would actually date her.

**A/N: this is probably the only story I am proud of! Other than **_**A Nightmare in October**_** But no one will read it *sighs***

**I hope you guys liked this one!**


	2. Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

**A/N: I started this story in October… why didn't anyone tell me to update it? Well... after six months I think it's time to update… Review!**

_-Chris's house-_

_Beep! Beep! BEEEEEEEEEP!_

Chris's alarm went off. He groaned and wiped his face. He reached for the alarm clock and opened his eyes. "Shit." He cursed when he was almost blinding by the sunlight peaking in through his curtain. He smacked his alarm clock off and hobbled out of bed.

He went over to his mirror and looked at himself. He ran his fingers threw his blonde hair. He felt _disgusting_. '_Is it legal to get up this early_?' He thought to himself while he searched his drawers for something to wear. He grabbed a pair of baggy jeans and an Avenged Sevenfold tee-shirt. He picked up his hair gel and comb then headed off to the bathroom.

-_Gabby's house_-

"Gaaabbbyyy." Her brother groaned. "Wake up you little brat."

"…" She just continued to lay there, sleeping peacefully. He sighed and ripped the covers off of her. Her eyes opened quickly. She looked up and saw her step-brother smirking at her. "RANDELL KEITH ORTON WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" She screamed, absolutely pissed.

He chuckled. "You told me to wake you up didn't you?"

She looked over at her clock. It was only 5:30. "Not _this_ early." She hissed at him.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever." He paused. "Get ready, I have to go to practice." She moaned and got up off of her bed. Randy just stood there starring at his sister.

She starred at her brother. "You wanna leave? I have to get ready."

"OH. Right." He walked out of her room and closed the door behind him.

"Retard." She mumbled to herself, gathering her clothes.

Xxx

Gabby walked down the stairs quickly, into her living room.

"Morning sweetheart." Her mom greeted.

"Morning mom, morning Bob." She greeted her and her step dad.

"Well, good morning Gabrielle. I don't think I've ever seen you up this early." Bob joked.

Gabby laughed then shook her head. She sat down on the couch and waited for Randy. "Well, well, well. The prom queen is finally ready." She said as Randy walked down the stairs.

He made a face. "Very funny." He looked over at his dad and step mom. "Morning."

"Good morning." The both said back.

Randy slowly turned his head back over to his sister. "You ready?"

"I've _been_ ready." She replied.

"Let's go then." Randy walked into the kitchen and picked up his backpack and Gabby's bag. He tossed the bag to her and slung his backpack over his shoulders. "Bye parents."

"Bye Randy." They said in unison.

"Bye mommy. Bye Bob." Gabby waved. Before her and Randy headed out the door. "I don't know how you get up this early."

Randy laughed a little. "I don't know how you don't get up this early." He unlocked the car and they both got in.

"_Because_, I'm not insane."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He pulled out of the drive way.

-_Chris's house_-

Chris finished touching up his hair then walked down stairs.

"Good morning mother dearest." He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Morning Chrissy. You're up early."

He nodded. "I know." He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a package of chocolate Pop-Tarts. "Well I gotta go to school." He picked up his backpack and slipped it on. "Bye mom."

She gave him a weird look. "Chris, its only 6:45."

"Yet again. I know…" He sighed. "I'll see you after school. Love you."

She smiled. "Love you too." She watched Chris leave their house.

Xxx

Chris pulled into the school parking lot and parked his truck. Right as he was getting out of his truck guess who was getting out of their car? Gabby and Randy!

Gabby saw Chris and rolled her eyes.

Chris grinned. "What's wrong sweetheart? You didn't wanna see me?"

"Chris, I never want to see you in the morning." She replied bitterly. He looked next to her and saw Randy.

"Hey Orton." He waved.

"Irvine." Randy replied. "So I heard you got my little sister in trouble."

Chris laughed out loud. "I beg to differ. She got _me_ in trouble."

"Whatever Irvine. Just stay away from her." He walked away from them and over to the football field.

"No problems there." Chris called over to Orton. Gabby started to walked a little faster, trying to escape Chris. "Hold on their sweetheart. Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you."

Chris put his hand over his heart. "Gabrielle, I have to say that truly hurts me." He fake sniffled and put his head down. "After all this time, I thought we were friends." He pretended to cry.

"Grow up." She murmured.

Both of them headed into the school and walked to the Chorus class room. Gabby knocked lightly and nobody answered.

Chris pushed her lightly. "Outta the way. I got this." He knocked loudly.

Gabby covered her eyes. "Jesus. Are you trying to wake the living dead?"

"Why yes I am." He paused. "Thanks' for calling me Jesus, Moses."

Gabby rolled her eyes. "You really gotta start doing something else. That whole 'eye-rolling' think is pretty damn annoying."

"Good. I'm glad."

Chris opened his mouth to say something but Mr. Smith opened the door. "Morning kids, come inside." The two of them walked inside of the classroom.

Chris pulled a chair out and sat down. "So. What's our punishment? Detention? Cleaning the classroom?"

Mr. Smith shook his head. "No Christopher. Something better than that."

"Oh _joy_." Gabby said sarcastically. "What could this _fun_ possible be?"

Mr. Smith smiled. "I'm glad you asked Gabrielle." He paused. "Well, you both know that the school wide singing competition is coming up. We have Ms. Lillian Garcia being our soloist this year and we need a duet, and you two are the best singers in my class." He took a breath. "I've decided that you two are going to the duet together."

"What?" They both yelled in unison.

"I am not working with her!" Chris almost screamed.

"And I _refuse_ to work with him!"

Mr. Smith shrugged. "Too bad. You guys are _constantly_ disrupting my class and it needs to stop. I figured this experience would make you two think twice before disturbing my class ever again."

"But c'mon Mr. S! This just isn't fair! You don't know what it's like to deal with her!"

Her jaw dropped. "To deal with _me_? Excuse me Chris but you have no idea what you're talking about! Dealing with you is like watching a baby die; pure torture."

"ENOUGH." Mr. Smith yelled. "I want to see the both you here straight after school. We must practice. The competition is only three months away."

The both groaned and left for class.

Xxx

Gabby watched the clock. It felt like time was passing _too_ quickly. The bell rang. School was over; but hell had just began.

She left class and grabbed her stuff out of her locker and started walking to the chorus room. She saw Chris on her way, showing off to some girls in there grade. She sighed and walked over too him.

"So then, after my guitar string broke. I didn't know what to do. But then—"

"Chris." Gabby said, cutting off his story. He closed his eyes and turned to her.

He opened his eyes. "_What Gabby_?"

"We have to go to _singing hell_."

"I'll go after I finish telling these lovely ladies my story."

She put a fake smile on her face. "How about we go now and you can finish telling them your lies later." She nodded. "That sure does sound good too me!"

"Oh you're such a bitch." He whispered to her. She grabbed his arm and starting pulling him.

"Thank-you."

"Bye ladies!" Chris called, still getting pulled away. Gabby let go. "Seriously LeVie, you have issues."

She shrugged. "I'm just trying to act like you to show you what its like."

Chris's jaw dropped. "I do not act that bad. But if I do, I make it seem cool."

"Hmm. Really? Well define what cool is." She opened up the door and walked inside the chorus class. Chris rolled his eyes and followed the small brunette.

"Ah. There you guys are." Mr. Smith said as they walked in.

"Yep." They said in unison. They looked at each other with dirty looks.

"I have to go make copies of the song for the chorus class. Chris, you know how to play piano and guitar. How about you warm up?"

Chris smiled. "It would be my pleasure." Chris walked over to the stands and picked up an acoustic guitar. "Let's begin." Chris started to play a warm up tune.

"Bum-Bum- Bumble bee tuna! I love bumble tune!" They sang a few times with the guitar. After they went up the scale with that song Chris paused.

"Way to do the dumbest warm up." Gabby said, half laughing. "Let's do gospels."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Fine." They went up the scale again with the gospels. "Let's do cookie dough going down the scale."

"Again with another retarded one." She mumbled, a little too loud.

"Fine what would you like to warm up with your majesty?"

"Hmm. I was thinking 'I love to sing today.'"

Chris laughed. "Gay. What else?"

"Rose."

"Fine. I actually like that one." The sang rose in a low tone.

"Lovely." Mr. Smith commented as he walked back in. He handed them some songs. "I was thinking maybe you guys could sing some of these."

They looked through the titles. There was _Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better_, _Good Girls Go Bad_, _If It Means A Lot To You_, _Falling_, _Hey Yo_! And _Bring Me To Life_.

"Hm. I think we should sing _bring me to life_, so they poor people don't have to hear Chris sing that long."

"Chris, don't say anything." Mr. Smith warned. "Well, each day after school we'll practice one of these songs, then at the end I'll decided which one that you guys sing. Today, I was thinking you guys could sing _Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better_."

Gabby smirked. "I'm fine with that. I already know I'm better."

Chris huffed. "In your dreams sugar."

Mr. Smith headed over to the piano. "Let's begin!" He started to play.

"Anything you can do, I can do better. I can do anything, better than you." Gabby started off.

"No, you can't." Chris sang.

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can! Yes I can!" She smiled "Anything you can be, I can be greater. Sooner or later, I'm greater than you."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"NO YOU'RE NOT." Chris sang loudly.

"Yes I am. Yes I am." Gabby tried not to laugh as she sang.

"I can shoot a partridge; With a single cartridge."

"I can get a sparrow; with a bow and arrow."

"I can live on bread and cheese."

"And only on that?"

"Yes."

"So can a rat!"She paused for just a second "Any note you can reach, I can go higher. I can sing anything higher than you."

"No you can't" Chris went a little higher.

"Yes I can." Gabby went a little higher too.

"No you can't" Higher.

"Yes I can." Higher.

"No you can't" a lot higher.

"Yes I can." Higher than that.

"No you can't." Higher.

"Yes I can." Very high.

"No you can't!"The highest Chris could go.

"YES I CAN!" Gabby sang at the top of her lungs. "Anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper. I can buy anything cheaper than you."

"Fifty cents?"

"Forty cents!"

"Thirty cents?"

"Twenty cents!"

"No you can't"

"Yes I can; yes I can!" She took a breath "Anything you can say, I can say softer. I can say anything softer than you."

"No you can't" Chris said softer then his normal singing voice.

"Yes I can." Gabby said softer.

"No you can't" Softer.

"Yes I can." She was close to a whisper.

"No you can't." He whispered.

"Yes I can" She whispered t hen screamed. "Yes I can!"

"I can drink my liquor; faster than a flicker."

"I can drink it quicker and get even sicker."

"I can open any safe…"

"Without being caught?"

"Sure."

Gabby pretended to roll her eyes. "That's what I thought you crook." She paused. "Any note you can hold; I can hold longer. I can hold any note longer than you."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"NOOOOOO YOOUUUUU CAAAAAANNNN'TTT."

"YEEEEEESSSSS IIIIII CAAAAAAANNN."

"YESSSSSS YOOOOUUU CAAAAAANN."

"Anything you can wear, I can wear better. In what you wear, I'd look better than you."

"In my coat?"

"In your vest!"

"In my shoes?"

"In your hat!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can, YES I CAN!" She took another deep breath. "Anything you say, I can say faster. I can say anything, faster than you."

They went back and forth with _'No-you-cant's'_ and '_yes-I-can's_'

"I can jump a hurdle." Chris sang.

"I can wear a girdle." Gabby sang back.

"I can knit a sweater."

Gabby cracked up at that thought. "I can fill it better!"

"I can do most anything!"

"Can you bake a pie?"

"…No."

"Neither can I." Gabby paused. "Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter. I can sing anything sweeter than you."

And then went back and forth for the final time when the song ended. The both stopped and starred at each other. Then the heard claps but from other than just Mr. Smith.

"Awesome job dude… and Gabby." Adam commented.

"I know." They both said concededly at the same time.

"Yeah guys that was awesome." Lillian said. "Our school is so gonna win the competition!"

"I sure hope so! I don't think the other schools stand a chance." Mr. Smith murmured hopefully. "Well good jobs kids, see you Monday.

They nodded then headed out of the school. "Hey Gabby." Chris said. The brunette turned to him.

"What?"

"Be ready Monday. I got a dose of awesomeness to throw at you."

She tried not to laughed. "Whatever Irvine. Just be ready Monday."

"Oh I will be." They both left the school. Waiting for whatever song awaited them Monday.


	3. If It Means A Lot To You

**A/N: Well I'm in a very musical mood so why not update a musical fic? Review… OH yeah, I have a poll for what song you guys want Chris and Gabby to sing… remember to vote!**

_-Saturday at the LeVie-Orton residence-_

"Forever young… I wanna be forever young. Do you really want to live forever… and ever?" Gabby's phone rang.

She wiped her eyes and picked her phone up off her night stand. "Hello?" She answered in a sleepy tone.

"Gabbs! I need you!" It was her good friend Lillian Garcia.

"What's wrong Lily?"

"Well, I have to tickets to the water slides a couple towns away and there's only one of me! So I figured I would ask my best friend!"

"Awe." Gabby gushed. "Of course, I'll go with you!"

"YAY! Get dressed, I'll be there in fifteen!"

Gabby ran her fingers through her hair. "What time is it?"

"Um… 12:15."

"Holy shit… I slept late." Gabby said to herself.

"See you then! Bye!" Lillian hung up.

Gabby hung up too and tossed her phone on her bed. She walked over to her drawers, pulled out a purple and black bikini, some tan shorts and a tank top. She undressed and put on her new outfit. She walked over to her vanity and put on a light coat of make-up and tied her hair back into a messy bun. She grabbed a bag and tossed her phone, iPod and make-up inside, slid on her flip-flops and walked down stairs to see Lillian and Randy talking in the living room.

"Randal. Don't flirt with my best friend." Gabby hissed at him.

Randy turned his head slowly and gave his sister a dirty look. "Shut up Gabrielle."

"What?" Gabby asked pretending to be taken back. "I did nothing wrong it's not like a said straight out that you had a crush on Lillian… oops I just did." She smirked.

Lillian giggled and watched the two go at it.

"Well at least I don't like an ugly, obnoxious band-boy named Chris." Randy bit back.

Gabby scoffed. "As if I liked Chris. He's _so_ gross."

"Yeah, you can keep telling yourself that; whatever it takes to help you get through the day…" Randy shrugged, walking away from the two.

Gabby rolled her eyes and Lillian giggled. "Let's go."

"As long as I'm away from this house." Gabby told her friend.

Xxx

"Here you go." Lillian handed the ticket booth lady her and Gabby's tickets.

"Have a fun day at the slides."

"Thank-you." Lillian picked up her stuff and she and Gabby searched for a place to sit. They finally found a place right near the lake.

Gabby smiled. "Perfect. Now let's go flirt!"

"Hold on a second. Don't you have a boyfriend?" Lillian raised and eyebrow.

Gabby sighed. "I don't even know anymore. Sometimes I feel like we're together… other times I don't. We pretty much never see each other…"

Lillian wrapped an arm around her best friend. "Talk to him… that's the best thing you can do. Call him later and ask him to hang out and just talk to him."

"Thanks Lily. You always know what to say." Gabby smiled at her.

"Anytime Babe. Now what do you wanna do first? Eat, go down the slides or swim in the lake?"

"Slides?"

"Sure." Lillian took off her Capri's and tank top while Gabby took her shorts and tank to off. "Let's go." Gabby and Lillian linked arms and made their way over to the slides.

"Lillian and Gabby." Someone called, the two looked over and saw Amy Dumas .

"Amy!" Gabby and Lillian called simultaneously before running to their red haired friend.

"Hey guys." She smiled "What are you two doing here?"

"Just hanging out!" Lillian sang.

"Now what is someone as gorgeous as you doing here all by herself?"

Amy laughed. "I'm not. Some friends are here with me."

"Like?" Gabby questioned.

"Adam, Jay and Chris." Amy smiled.

"Is he really here?" Gabby whispered.

"Yes," Amy embraced her friend. "I'm sorry." She joked.

Gabby laughed. "You should be! You should have known I was coming and you shouldn't have let him come!"

Amy laughed too.

"GABRIELLE LEVIEE!" She heard Chris sing from behind. She exhaled sharply before turning around. "Are you stalking me?"

"You wish I was."

Chris grinned. "Oh totally. What are you and Ms. Garcia doing here on this beautiful day?"

"What's it to ya?" Gabby questioned, stepping towards Chris.

Chris backed up. "Whoa, back up Gabby. I know you want me... but I thought you told me you had a boyfriend...?"

"I do." Gabby said, a little unsure.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem so sure."

Gabby rolled her eyes. "Well I am." She looked over at Lillian. "Lets go to the slides."

"Okayy."

"Bye Ames." Gabby and Lillian said unison.

"Bye." Amy waved and watched her friends walk away.

"What's her problem?" Jay asked.

Chris shrugged. "I don't know... she's always like that around me," He laughed. "Its wicked funny."

Adam laughed. "It is... Wait did she say she had a boyfriend? Who in there right mind would date _her_?"

Amy punched him. "Shut it Adam. She is my friend." Adam rubbed his arm.

"I have no idea. Whoever he is... we should set him straight... he's gotta be outta his mind." Amy punched Chris this time. "Oh Ames you know I'm right."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Whatever boys. Imma go hang out with them." She started walking away.

"Don't bring any of their germs back!" Chris called to her, cackling with Adam.

xxx

After a few hours at the slides, the girls got bored and decided to walk back.

"Now girlie's, where are we going?" Lilian asked, her arms over her two best friends shoulders.

"We gotta go back to my site, I need to grab my towel." Amy said, headed in that direction.

"Whoa," Gabby grabbed her arm and swung her back. "Don't think so, _Ugly_'s there."

Amy laughed out loud. "I promise, I'll make him behave."

"You better." The three headed over to Amy's site, where Chris was tuning his guitar.

"Helloooo Ladies." Chris said.

"Hi." They all said at the same time.

"Whoa... that was cool." Jay nodded.

Lillian laughed then took a seat next to Jay. Gabby looked around for another seat, but the only seat was next to Chris. Chris patted the seat. "Come sit next to your good friend Chris, sweet cheeks."

She scoffed. "Hell no." She sat on the ground.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I try to be nice, but no!" He mumbled.

"What are you gonna play Chris?" Lillian and Jay asked.

Chris thought about it. "A song you probably don't know."

Gabby raised and eyebrow. "I bet I do."

"Really? Well, lets see." Chris began to play the guitar in a low tone for awhile, then began singing.

"And hey darling, I hope your good tonight.  
And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving.  
Yeah you want it, but no I don't need it.  
Tell me something sweet to get me by,

Cuz I can't come back home 'til they're singing,  
La, la, la, la, la, la la.

'Til everyone is singing.

If you can wait 'til I get home,  
then I swear to you, that we can make this last.  
Ohh, Ohh, Ohh.  
If you can wait 'til i get home.  
Then I swear come tomorrow,  
this will all be in our past,  
Well it might be for the best."

He started to play the guitar for awhile, and opened his mouth to sing, but Gabby started before he could.

"And hey sweetie, well I need you here tonight.  
And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me,  
Yeah you want it, but I can't help it,  
I just feel complete when your by my side  
But I know you can't come home til they're singing,

La, la, la, la, la, la, la

Til everyone is singing.

La, la, la, la, la, la, la"

Then they started singing together, which made all of their friends, and the people surrounding stare.

"If you can wait 'til I get home,  
then I swear to you, that we can make this last.  
Ohh, Ohh, Ohh.  
If you can wait 'til i get home.  
Then I swear come tomorrow,  
this will all be in our past,  
Well it might be for the best."

Gabby began singing again.

"You know you can't give me what I need,  
and even though you mean so much you me.  
I can't wait through everything..."

"Is this really happening?  
I swear I'd never be happy again,  
And don't you dare say we can just be friends  
I'm not some boy that you can sway..."

"We know it'd happen eventually."

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
Now everyone is singing,  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la."

Chris stopped the guitar and he and Gabby exchanged glances. Everybody clapped and cheered at the two.

"Told you, I would know it." She grinned, getting up of the ground. She sat down next to Chris and grabbed a marshmallow and popped it into her mouth.

Lillian starred at Lily with her jaw extended. "You and Chris just sang beautifully together and thats all you had to say."

Gabby nodded then swallowed. "Yeah."

Lillian rolled her eyes. "You're so hard headed." Then her phone began to ring. "Hello? Mhm, She's here." Lillian tossed her phone to Gabby. "Its Randall."

Gabby sighed. "Hello?"

"Gabrielle? Where the fuck are you?"

"The slides Randell. What crawled up your ass?" The question received laughs from Chris, Adam and Jay.

"Nothing, but you best get your ass home now."

"Why?" Gabby asked.

"Your boyfriend called." She knew he was smirking through the phone.

'_Shit_' She never told Randy. She hung up the phone, tossed it to Lillian and left without another word.


	4. Just the Girl

**A/N: Sweet Jesus, it was deeply annoying me that I wasn't updating anything. Truthfully, I love this story but I really want it to be over. Review.**

Lillian ran up behind Gabby. "Gabrielle, where the fuck do you think you're going?" Lillian grabbed her and spun her around.

"He knows." She whispered, almost out of breathe.

Lillian's eyes got big. "Oh shit." She whispered. Gabby nodded. "Let me drive you home now."

"Please…" Gabby gathered all over her things, along with Lillian's and they both walked back to Lillian's car. Gabby shoved everything into the trunk of the car and headed around frount.

"Shit." Lillian screamed, slamming her hands on the steering wheel. "My car… won't turn on."

"Damnit." Gabby slapped her hands on the hood of Lillian's car.

Gabby heard someone sigh. She turned around and saw Chris standing beside her. Gabby sighed herself. "Don't say anything Irvine. I am not in the mood."

Chris put his hands up in defense. "Chilax. I wasn't gonna make a wise commented." He leaned on the hood of the car. "I can see you're having a meltdown, let me drive you."

Gabby gave him a disgusted look. "Just so you can enjoy my pain for the car ride?"

"That would be awesome…" Chris mused. "But no, I'm a nice guy and I'm trying to help you out."

Gabby laughed, a very nervous laugh. "Since when have you been nice?"

"Do you want the ride or not?" Chris flashed her his keys.

Gabby looked over at Lillian and bit her lip. "Go Gabby. It's not gonna kill you."

Gabby took a deep breath. "Fine let's go Chris." She picked up her purse and followed Chris to his car. Chris unlocked the doors and they both got inside.

"Where do you live?" Chris asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"23 Ryan Road." She murmured, looking out the window… which was the only thing that would actually calm her nerves.

She heard Chris laugh. "What a queer name for a street."

"It's a road actually dip shit." She replied, sarcastically.

"Hey, I can kick you out of my car." Chris grinned at her expression. "I love having this power over you."

Her expression was disgusted. "You have no power over me. I can get out and walk." Chris pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Fine, get out at walk. " He joked.

Gabby raised an eyebrow, as if it was a challenge. "Fine." She unblocked her seat belt, picked up her purse and got out of the car.

He couldn't help but laugh as he watched her walk down the street. He drove behind her. "Gabby, get in the car." He said between laughs. She ignored him, and continued to walk away. Chris drove a little fast and kept telling her to get in the car. She began walking faster, then started running, which made Chris laugh.

"Gabby stop being so fucking stubborn, get in the car so you can settle whatever dilemma you have with Randy." Gabby stopped and sighed. Chris pulled the car over; Gabby got back in and folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't like you." She hissed.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Love me or hate me I promise it won't make me or break me." He re-quoted Lil Wayne. Chris came to a fork in the road. "Which way?"

"Left." Chris nodded then drove down that way. He flicked the radio on and Just the Girl by Click Five was on.

'_She's cold and she's cruel. But she knows what she's doin'. Knows just what to say, so my whole day is ruined_'

'_Wow sounds like Gabby' _Chris thought, laughing to himself. He looked over at Gabby and noticed that she was singing along to this boy-band song.

"Cause she's bittersweet. She knocks me off of my feet. And I can't help myself; I don't want anyone else" She looked over at Chris, noticing his grin.

"What? I love this song." She murmured.

Chris shook his head. "This song is just perfect."

"Perfect for what?" She asked, giving him a strange look.

"Nothing." He pulled into her drive way. "Alright, this is your stop." She got out of the car and retrieved her stuff.

"Thanks Chris." She actually smiled at him.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. See you Monday." He put the car and reverse and pulled out of the drive way.

She rolled her eyes as well. '_The one time I'm nice…_' He thoughts were cut off.

"That didn't look like Lily's car." Randy said loudly, standing in the door way. She turned around slowly, seeing her older brother and her boyfriends car.

"Why is he here?" She begged.

"I invited him." He smirked. "Now c'mon. He's inside."

Gabby rushed into the house, pushing her brother out of the way finding her boyfriend sitting on the couch, sipping some water. Gabby rushed over to him and held his face. "Randy better not have done anything to you."

Randy laughed. "Don't worry I didn't do anything to Cena. He's on the football team; of course I like him."

John smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me that you where dating him?" Randy asked.

Gabby shrugged. "I don't know… I wasn't sure if we were officially official."

John looked at her, shocked. "Why would you think that? Of course we're official. Why else would I have asked you out?"

Gabby shrugged again. "I don't know." John looked down at his watch.

"I gotta go." He got up and lightly kissed Gabby's lips. "Call me later. If not see you in chorus Monday." He walked over to Randy. "See you at practice Orton."

"Later Cena."

"Bye Johny!" She waved as he walked out the door.

Gabby collapsed on the couch. Randy starred at her then sat down on the chair next to her. "Now who drove you home?"

"No one." Gabby said, starring at the ceiling.

Randy gave her a look. "Yeah, okay. That car was in my imagination."

Gabby nodded. "I know it was. You're crazy Randy…"

"Seriously Gabby! Who was it?"

Gabby closed her eyes. "No one!"

Randy gaped. "Oh no! it wasn't!" He watched Gabby blush, then cover her face. "You let Irvine drive you home?"

She shook her head.

Randy laughed out loud. "Why where you with him?"

"He was there! And Lillian's car wouldn't start so he had to drive me!" She whined.

Randy smirked. "He drove you because he likes you."

Gabby gave him a look of disbelief. "Uh-Ah. He so doesn't. Chris hates me and I hate him."

Randy got off of the chair and slowly made his way to the stairs, he turned around and looked at Gabby. "Whatever you want to believe little sis. Whatever it takes to get you through the day…"

Gabby crossed her arms. There was no way in hell Chris liked her. But there was a chance she liked him…


	5. You Are So Beautiful&A Little Bit Faster

Gabby starred at the clock. She seriously couldn't wait to get out of math… she just wanted to chorus to be with John.

"Gabby!" Amy whispered loudly in her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Note for you." She laid the note on her shoulder. Gabby picked it up and opened it up.

_So you're dating Cena?_ It read. She turned around. "Who's this from?" Amy pointed to the left of the room, Gabby looked over and Chris waved to her.

Gabby rolled her eyes then turned away to smile. 'Whadda loser.' She thought, giggling to herself.

_What is it to you? _She wrote back, then passed the note to Amy.

A few moments later the note was given back to her.

_I saw his car at your house… FYI, nice taste in men, John is SUCH a loser. _Gabby kept rereading the note… Why did he care?

_Actually, he's not. _

_Yeah Gabby, he kinda is… he joined chorus to rap? Who does that?_

_Well, John does. And I like it._

When Chris read that he laughed, even he knew she hated rap. He went to write something back but the bell rang. He crumpled the note up and shoved it in his bag.

He met up with Gabby in the hall. "Why Cena?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because even you could do better…" He thought honestly.

Gabby stopped and starred at Chris. "Look Chris, I have no idea what your problem is… just because we've been spending so much time together doesn't mean we're friends… let alone that I like you. So leave my life to me." She started walking away when Chris put his hand on her shoulder.

"Fine, but I'm sure… no positive that he's cheating on you." Chris just walked away, leaving her standing their all by herself.

_{xxx}_

"Whole bags of verbs that I must grab, and throw down like a rich girls bar tab." John was up rapping, in the front of the class.

Chris was resting his head on the back of his chair, starring at the ceiling. "When is this gonna be over?"

Jay laughed. "You're only pissed because he's dating Gabby."

Chris sat upright and starred at Jay. "I don't like Gabby for the millionth time." He lied.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Chris, just man up and admit it… everyone knows, but Gabby… and you." That signature smirk appeared on Adam's face. No one knew how badly Chris wanted to wipe that grin off of Adam's face.

"Mr. Irvine." Mr. Smith called. Chris sighed and got up before the class. "What have you got cooked up for us today."

"Well," Chris rubbed his hands together and looked around the class. "I'm going to be singing You Are So Beautiful by Escape The Fate.

Chris took a deep breath, making Gabby raise an eyebrow. '_I love that song_…' She thought.

"I could've found a better way.  
You know I should have never stayed…  
I could have accepted the things that I believed were wrong  
Now you're saying that it's late  
It doesn't matter what I say  
You know you're just another one of my mistakes…"

He sang smoothly. Gabby nodded, liking the way it sounded. She starred at Chris, then watched his eyes flicker over to her, then he began singing again.

"You are so beautiful  
You are the kind of girl that has the chemicals  
That makes me fall in love  
Beautiful, you are the kind of girl  
that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love."

His eyes kept switching back and forth, from his friends to Gabby and vice versa. Gabby started to sweat a little… wondering if what Randy said was right.

"So now I'm feeling like a slave  
I'm locked inside of this grave  
And I'm hoping I can be saved  
You know that there will come a day  
when I'm gonna have to change  
you know you're just one of my mistakes."

He paused.

"You are so beautiful  
You are the kind of girl that has the chemicals  
That makes me fall in love  
Beautiful, you are the kind of girl  
that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love."

He did it again, except his eyes remained on Gabby for most of the time.

"You know, I found a small paper you lied about,  
you lied about.

You know I found a small paper you lied about,  
you lied about.  
You lied to me, lie to me….

You are so beautiful  
You are the kind of girl that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love  
Difficult, so typical  
you are the kind of girl, that makes me fall in love, fall in love."

At the end of the song, he smiled and winked at the crowed. Gabby could have sworn that, the smile and wink was directed towards her. What if he did like her? This had to have meant something! Was Randy right?

"Babe." John interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She asked sounding dazed.

John smiled deeply. "Your turn."

"Oh…" Gabby got up and walked over the stage.

"What will you be singing Ms. Levie?"

"Um," She scratched the back of her head. 'Damn _Chris for making me feel so star struck_.' "I'm going to be singing, A Little Faster by There For Tomorrow."

"You keep calling it a crash and burn  
Just waiting your turn  
You might have time to speak  
There barely was a lesson learned  
'Cause it will return

I'm sure it tasted oh, so sweet  
Bit it was never good enough for me  
I bit the tongue behind my teeth  
It was never good enough for me…"

She switched her eyes to Chris then John… back and forth.

"You say you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after  
I thought you'd promise me that world  
Tell me what you're after.

Go on and take it way to far  
'Cause here we are waiting once again  
You say you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after, just a little faster."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Am I the only eyes that see to subtly?  
This cut and dry routine  
Even when you're by my side  
I still need time to feel the company

I'm sure it tasted oh, so sweet  
Bit it was never good enough for me  
I bit the tongue behind my teeth  
It was never good enough for me…

You say you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after  
I thought you'd promise me that world  
Tell me what you're after.

Go on and take it way to far  
'Cause here we are waiting once again  
You say you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after, just a little faster."

She waited, flashing a big smile at John, and gave Chris a weird look, as he was smiling at her.

"Hold your breath now, the bad blood's wearing thing  
From the pavements settles in when we learn to much too soon.  
Hold your breath now, the bad blood's wearing thing  
From the pavements settles in when we learn to much too soon.

You say you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after  
I thought you'd promise me that world  
Tell me what you're after."

She took a few deep breaths, knowing long notes were approaching.

"Go on and take it way to far  
'Cause here we are waiting once again  
You say you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after…."

She looked right at Chris and raised an eyebrow.

"It was never good enough for me…."

"Show me what you're after,  
just a little faster."

She stopped, earning a round of applause from her class. She smiled, looking directly at Chris and not even realizing it.

The bell rang and everyone got up and left the class, excluding Gabby and Chris.

Gabby walked over and gave John a hug before he left for football. "Later Johnny." She said completely out of breath.

He smiled. "Bye." He left the class along with the others.

"Nice song." Chris told Gabby from behind, scaring the hell out of her.

Gabby turned around, with her hand on her heart. "Jesus, you scared me. And um thanks." She looked around awkwardly. "Your song was good too… I love Escape The Fate."

Chris smiled. "Ditto."

Gabby giggled for no reason. She covered her mouth, feeling like an idiot. She wanted to know what was up with all of the awkward smiling, during her song and why he was pretty much singing to her during his song, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"Want to play 'If It Means A Lot to You' for Mr. Smith? Then try to run a few more things?" Chris asked. Why was he being so nice and happy?

"Um yeah." Gabby choked out. She followed Chris over to Mr. Smith and they began playing.

**A/N: :O Does Chris like Gabby…? Well, DUH. Review!**


	6. Knock You Down

Two weeks had past, and Chris was still being weird... Gabby was officially getting freaked out.

They were practicing before school because Gabby couldn't stay after, because she had to go to an away football game with John.

"Well, I think we should sing 'Knock You Down.' by Kerri Hilson and Neyo, for today. It would sound good with your voice."

Gabby just starred at him. "Chris are you sick or something...?"

Chris sighed. "Just because I'm being nice to you doesn't mean I'm sick."

Gabby starred at him with wide eyes then blew air out of her mouth. "Yeah, okay."

Mr. Smith wandered back into the room and clapped, scaring the hell out of both of them. "What are you to singing for me this week?"

Gabby ripped the extra page of lyrics out of Chris's hands and looked at the page. "Knock You Down by Kerri Hilson and Neyo."

"Hm. Interesting, give it a try." Chris and Gabby looked at each other then Gabby began to sing.

"I never thought I'd, be in love like this...  
When I look at you, my mind goes on a trip.  
Then you came in, and knocked me on my face  
Feels like in I'm a race  
But I already won first place..."

She took a breath and saw Chris starring at her with a huge smile at the corner of her eye.

"I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did  
You got me thinkin' bout our life our house and kids, yeah  
Every mornin' I look at you and smile  
'Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down  
Knocked me down..."

Chris opened his mouth to sing with her,

"Sometimes love comes around  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
Sometimes love comes around  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down..."

Gabby stopped singing and looked over at Chris, starring and smiling just as he was.

"I never thought I'd, hear myself say, ooh, ya'll gon' head  
I think I'm gonna kick it wit my girl today, kick it wit my girl today  
I used to be commander and chief  
Of my pimp ship flyin' high  
Til I met this pretty little missile that shot me out the sky..."

He looked over at Gabby and smiled quickly, then went back to singing. Gabby was speechless,_ How was he not freaked out_? She was sick of this nice shit... she hated to admit it, but she missed the old Chris. Well, kind of...

"Hey, now I'm crashing, don't know how it happened  
But I know it feels so damn good  
Said if I could back, and make it happen faster  
Don't you know I would baby if I could  
Miss Independent, ohh, to the fullest, the load never too much  
She helpin' me pull it  
She shot the bullet that ended that life  
I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight  
Girl sometimes love..."

Gabby picked up her music and began singing again, even though she was freaked out beyond words. She always kind of liked Chris but she never would have thought he would like her. _Figures, as soon as I'm with John_. She thought.

"Sometimes love comes around  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
Sometimes love comes around  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down..."

They finally finished, they looked at each other, actually smiling. They did well together...

"Wow." Mr. Smith said. "That was amazing, keep up the good work like that."

The bell rang, before they could say anything. They just looked at each other then grabbed their things and headed out of class.

"You did really good today, Gabby."

Gabby smiled. "Thanks Chris, you did good too." She saw John standing a few feet away, motioning for her to come over to him. "I gotta go, bye!"

"See you in chorus!" He called as she ran off to her boyfriend. Boyfriend...? Chris laughed. She didn't deserve him. She deserved someone better some like, well Chris.

"Hey John." Gabby smiled at him.

"Hey," He paused. "Why are you with Irvine?"

"I've already told you! Because of stupid Mr. Smith!"

"Oh, well I don't like you around him."

"Don't worry Johnny, we only have like a month and a half til the competition."

John sighed. "That's too long, just stay away from him as much as you can, kay?"

Gabby nodded, then followed John to class. She wondered why he was being all, over protective. Could he see it too?

_{xxx}_

"Oh lord, I don't think there could be a better time to have chorus," Jay stretched back in his seat. "I love having it at the end of the day."

_"_Oh dude, me too." Adam agreed.

Mr. Smith walked over to Chris and Gabby who were both walking in the door. "Can you perfrom a song to show the class a duet today?"

Gabby looked over at John, who was waving at her to come over to him. "Sure, that'd be chill. What do you wanna sing Gabbs?"

"I don't care, whatever."

"Need You Now?"

"Sure." Gabby rushed over to John.

Chris sighed. He honestly hated John. He walked over to his friends and sat down.

"Singing a song with your girlfriend today?"

Chris laughed. "Not my girlfriend."

"Yeah, _whatever_." Adam crossed his arms across his chest and got ready to sing.

_{xxx}_

_"_Chris and Gabby, you're up." The two walked up to the front of the class. All of Chris's friends, including Lillian, were smirking. But John crossed his arms and did not look to happy.

"Well, we're going to be singing Need You Now." All of Chris's friends clapped.

"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time..."

Chris started to sing, making John scowl.

"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now..."

Gabby stopped singing and watched Chris.

"Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time..."

Gabby looked over at a very pissed off John then sighed.

"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now."

Gabby heard the door open and close, but ignored it.

"And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now..."

Chris stopped singing, so Gabby stopped as well. She looked over to Chris, expecting her to be starring at her, but he wasn't he was starring straight ahead, with he jaw dropped.

Gabby looked to see what he was starring at and saw a short, big booed, long blond haired beauty.

"um Miss, who are you?"

"I'm Trish Stratigias."

**A/N: You totally did not see that coming eh? **


	7. New Approach

**A/N: That last chapter totally blew your mind… am I right? Review.**

All of the boys in the class were starring at Trish with hungry eyes.

_Slut_. Gabby thought. How could she even judge this girl..? she doesn't even know her. Oh yeah, because Chris is starring at her! Gabby crossed her arms.

"Chris." She said very pissed off. "We have to finish the song."

Chris ignored her.

The bell rang. "Okay kids, have a great day!" Almost everyone rushed out of the room, besides John, Gabby, Chris and Trish.

Chris smiled then walked over to Trish and slipped his arm around her. "Hi, the names Irvine, Chris Irvine." He winked at her.

She giggled. "Trish." She stuck her hand out and she gladly shook it.

Gabby pouted, glaring at Trish and Chris.

"Gabby, we gotta go!" John tugged her arm.

Gabby sighed. "Let's go."

Her and John walked out of the class, passing Trish and Chris on the way.

She felt sick to her stomach as she watched him flirt with her. It just wasn't right.

_{xxx}_

Gabby was silent as John got ready for his game.

"Gabby, honestly what's your problem?" John asked pulling his jersey on.

She shook her head. "Nothing, I just don't feel good."

"Yeah, _right_."

Things got very quite again, then John gaped. "You're pissed because Irvine was flirting with that new chick...?"

"Ew. No. I hate him." Which was truthfully, for the most part. She did hate Chris at the moment in time.

"Gabby, don't even lie. Randell told me you liked him."

"Randy's my brother, he's gonna lie to you."

John nodded. "True. Promise you don't though... because you're mine and only mine... right."

Gabby nodded nervously. "Right." She swallowed.

John smiled. "Good." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Go out to the stands, the game is soon."

"Kay." She watched him put his helmet on then went outside.

_{xxx}_

"So where did you move here from?" Chris asked, stirring his coffee.

He took Trish out to the local coffee shop to get her know her better before anyone else did.

"Canada." She told him with a smile. Oh god, her smile was beautiful.

"What part?"

"Toronto." She took a sip of her coffee.

Chris nodded. "Cool, what made you move to New York?"

"My dad needed a better job, so we moved here."

"Cool. Where does he-"

Trish cut him off, by placing a finger on his moving lips. "Sh. Enough about me. Let's here something about you."

"Um okay..."

"Who was that pretty girl you were singing with?"

"Her name's Gabby."

"Is she your girlfriend...?" Trish asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chris laughed. "Hell no. She hates me."

"You like her?"

"Um... no..?"

Trish laughed. "You so do!"

"Don't instigate me! I don't."

"You do."

Chris rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"Just ask her out."

"She has a boyfriend. Plus, I kinda like you..." Chris leaned in and tried to kiss her but she put her hand up to his face.

"No, you don't. You don't even know me yet." She started to laugh.

"But I want to."

"Chris, just stop. Some how, I think she likes you too."

Chris sighed. "Whatever." So much for going out with a hottie.

"Was her boyfriend that jacked dude that she was walking with..?"

"Mhm."

Trish smiled. "I got an idea."

Chris gaped. "I know exactly what you're thinking."

_{xxx}_

John and Randy's team one the game and they were celebrating at a restaurant back in their town. Gabby sat in between Randy and John at their table.

Randy looked down at his seemingly depressed sister. He pulled out his phone.

'_What's wrong sis_?'

Gabby felt her phone vibrating. New Text From: Raaaandy!x)

She read the text.

'_Nada_'

Randy read the text and sighed.

'_Thann why are you moping_?'

'_i'm nott. just go awaay_!'

Randy smirked. He knew why he just wanted her to say it.

'_Is it cos of Trish_?"

Gabby gasped. How did he know?

'_who's that?_'

Randy sighed. '_Don't play dumb_.'

'_fine. yeah it is_.'

"John," Randy tapped his shoulder. "Gabby's not feeling too hot, I'm gonna take her home."

John nodded. "Aight." He smiled at Gabby then kissed her cheek. "Feel better babe."

"Thanks Johnny."

Randy linked his arm to Gabby's. "Thanks." She whispered.

"Don't mention it." He lead her to his car.

They got inside, then Randy turned to Gabby. "Why don't you just ask him out?"

"I'm dating John."

"Dump him."

Gabby gave him a strange look. "I thought you hated Chris...?"

"Look, if it makes my baby sister happy, I'm happy."

"AWEH" She gushed. "I love you Randy." She hugged him.

"Love you too. And never repeat this conversation to anyone, okay?"

She nodded. "Fine." Gabby pulled out her phone and realized that she hadn't checked her Facebook in ages. She logged in and scrolled down her newsfeed.

Her heart stopped, she starred at her phone, horrified.

"What? Gabby, what is it?" She showed Randy the screen and pointed to something.

Chris Irvine is now in a relationship with Trish Stratigias.

**A/N: Bump, bump, bump...**


	8. I Know You Like Me

Chris grinned at his newly changed relationship status. Trish placed her hand on his shoulder. "What do you think she's gonna do?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. But I hope it wakes her up a little."

"Yeah." Was all she said.

"Why are you helping me?" Chris asked, looking up at her.

She smiled at him. "Because, I wish I had someone do this for me. And you seem like a nice guy."

"Well thank-you Trish." He really meant it too.

"Anytime." She looked at her phone. "I have to go home."

"Do you need a ride?"

"Nope, I'll have my dad pick me up. Thanks though."

"Anytime." Trish picked up her jacket and slid it on.

"See you Monday."

"Yeah, see you then girlfriend."

Trish laughed then left Chris' house.

_{xxx}_

-Monday-

After Gabby sulked all weekend about that slut dating Chris, when Monday came around she felt a little better, the only thing was… she had first period with Chris.

Gabby groaned then stomped into first period. She looked around and saw that Trish was there. '_Great she's in my homeroom…_' Gabby sighed then slammed her books onto her desk, making a few people turn towards her. "Sorry." She whispered. She sat down and saw Trish and Chris flirting and everything. She felt sick. Another thing that bothered her was that they went out the first day they met… who does that? She sighed and put her head on top of her books.

She felt someone rub her back, she looked up and saw John. "Hi baby."

He smiled. "Hey squish. You feeling better?"

"Kind of."

"That's good. I'm being your lab partner today." He told her and she smiled.

"Awesome."

Chris looked over and saw Gabby and John talking and smiling he rolled his eyes. Was his plan not working? "Trish…" He pointed over towards Gabby and John. Trish looked over then back at Chris.

"Calm down. It will talk a little while, but the plan will fall through. I promise."

Chris sighed. "Whatever you say…"

_{xxx}_

Gabby walked into chorus alone because Lillian was sick and John had to leave early. She really wanted to cry at this point because she had to go through watching Chris and Trish by herself for an hour. Then she was stuck with Chris in music hell for an hour and a half.

Luckily, Mr. Smith's new music didn't come in so they got to watch a documentary on Eminem. Gabby's favorite rapper. She looked over at Chris and Trish, he was occasionally kissing her and he had his arms around her. Gabby groaned quietly, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

She saw Amy get up then she sat beside Gabby. "Que pasa Chica?"

Gabby shook her head. "Nada."

"Come on, what's wrong?"

Gabby sighed. "I don't know." She moved her head a little and looked at Trish and Chris. Amy turned around and saw them.

"Jealous?"

Gabby starred at Amy in shock. "Hell no."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Don't even lie. You like Chris and we all know it."

Gabby shushed Amy. "I do, but I don't even know. " She folded her arms across her chest.

"Why didn't you go out with him?"

"I don't know. I can't now."

"No shit… but ugh. You should have."

"I know, I know."

The bell eventually rang and the class room emptied out. Besides Gabby, Chris _and Trish_.

Chris pulled Trish into a kiss. "Bye Babe."

"Later Chrissy-poo." She kissed his cheek then left the classroom.

Gabby laughed out loud then covered her mouth. "What?" Chris asked.

"Chrissy-poo? Seriously?" She started cracking up again.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Jealous?"

"Yeah right. I have John, remember?"

Okay, now he was questioning his whole plan. She was way to cool about this. "Whatever." Gabby shook her head. "What now?"

"I just can't believe she's going out with you." Gabby told him, she was trying extremely hard not to burst into tears.

Chris tired not to grin, Trish was right. "Why?"

"Because you went out after only knowing each other for a few hours." She stopped then realized she sounded like she cared. "Um. And any girl with a brain would know you're not date-worthy." She smiled, feeling proud of herself.

She did care, he knew it. "Back to the insults are we?"

"Yup."

"Why? I thought we were becoming friends…"

"No. dude I hate you and you hate me. That's how it stays." _Wow talk about taking a total step back_, she thought.

Chris actually sighed. "Whatever Gabrielle. Let's just get this practice over with."

Gabby just nodded. The tears were definitely about to fall.


	9. Jealousy Woes

**A/N: Wow, this story's been super neglected. Update time! Review(:**

Tuesday dragged for Gabby; it seemed that everywhere she looked she would see Trish on Chris's arm like eye candy. When they kissed her felt like she was going to throw up and she honestly wanted to punch Trish in the face. She knew she hated Chris but at the same time she felt herself falling for him and boy she was falling hard.

It was Wednesday, thankfully no chorus, but she did have to suffer through music hell with Chris after school. She really needed to stop caring about him, after all she was dating John…

_Focus Gabby, focus_, She thought to herself. She was in Biology, trying to listen to how to do this experiment but she kept drifting into thoughts of killing Trish, dumping John and being with Chris… She couldn't just dump John though… Chris wasn't even available. She sighed.

"Okay, everyone break up into partners." The teacher had told them.

Gabby looked over, her partner wasn't there… _I guess I have to do this myself_, She thought. She went to grab a vial of this weir d blue stuff when the teacher stopped her.

"Gabrielle, didn't you hear the directions? You can't work alone…" He looked around and saw that Trish was also working by herself. "Why don't you work with Patricia? She's alone too."

Gabby's eyes got big. "No. Not her." But her words seemed inaudible because Mr. whatever the fuck his name is was calling Trish up to work with Gabby.

"Good luck." He nodded to them then walked off.

Trish smiled at Gabby. "Hi, I'm Trish." She stuck her hand out to Gabby.

Gabby starred at her extended hand with hidden disgust. "I've heard." She turn back around and grabbed the blue vial and poured it into a beaker.

"What's your issue?" Trish asked as if she didn't know. Gabby clearly hated her because she was dating Chris… but would she admit that?

Gabby rolled her eyes. "Like I'd tell you. Just stop with the chit-chat and help me do this."

Trish sighed and grabbed another vial and poured it into the beaker. Then Gabby –not knowingly- go the reverse substance that would cause it to foam. "Gabby wait!" Trish grabbed her hand before she poured it in. "That will make it foam."

But Gabby being stubborn was trying to pull it back to pour it and Trish was trying to get it out of her hands, when the knocked over the beaker and it spilled all over Trish's white pants and ate away at the material. Trish screamed and tried to cover herself up and Gabby laughed at her.

"What is going on?" The teacher asked. He saw Trish was half pantless, and he made Gabby take her to the bathroom to give her a pair of her own pants.

"I want those back." Gabby called over to the stall that Trish was in.

"You'll get them back." Trish called back. Trish was really pissed that it happened to her designer jeans, but she knew why Gabby was doing it… she wanted Chris. Trish walked out of the bathroom and washed her hands. "Why didn't you just listen to me?"

Gabby rolled her eyes and didn't say a word.

"You like to do that a lot don't you?" Trish asked.

"Funny, both you and your boyfriend think the same thing." She paused. "I can do whatever I want, so just go away."

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, I just think you're annoying because you're only popular because you're beautiful and you're new."

"Are you… jealous?" Trish asked with a smile appearing.

Gabby laughed at her. "Oh Trish, you make me laugh. Why on earth would I be jealous of you? I pity you actually so stop thinking things to make yourself feel better." Gabby lied. She was beyond jealous of Trish.

"Okay, okay. Fine, hate me. Whatever." The bell rang.

"Schools over, why don't you leave now?"

"I'm going too…." Trish smirked. "Have fun with Chris…" She walked out the door.

Gabby gaped, how the hell did she know? She sighed, this was going to be a long day at music hell.

_{xxx}_

Chris was sitting on top of one of the tables in the music room waiting for Gabby. He had picked out a few songs that he thought they should sing, They really needed to pick a song because Mr. Smith had said they only had Friday, all of the next week and Monday & Wednesday of the following week because the show was that Friday.

He was wondering where Gabby was. Trish had texted him and told him that the plan was ago…. Because she knew that she was getting jealous, which was good.

Chris turned to the door way when he heard the door close. Gabby walked in.

"Hey loser." Gabby greeted in a quiet voice.

"Where've you been?"

"Was is it to you?" She asked bitterly.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a bitch, we gotta practice a few more songs quickly, then pick one… the concert is like two weeks."

"Shit. We gotta practice."

"No shit." The picked up some pieces and walked over to the stands and looked at them. Then Chris started laughing out of nowhere. Gabby looked up at him and shot him a weird look.

"What's so funny?" Gabby asked raising a brow.

Chris shook his head. "Trish texted me what you did to her, epic."

"I'm surprised you're not mad?" Gabby said before looking back down at a certain song.

Chris shrugged. "It was funny."

"Whatever."

Mr. Smith walked over to the stands and clapped to get Chris and Gabby's attention. They both looked up at him. "I'm not gonna be here on Friday, and you guys have to decide a song on Friday, so you best either stay after school or go to each others house."

They both looked at each other, Chris had a grin to purposely piss of Gabby and because he was kind of happy. Gabby gave him a disgusted look but on the inside she was just excited as he was.


	10. November Rain

**A/N: I really need to stop sucking at updates...**

It was Thursday, and the day had came and went... it was the end of the day, and time for chorus. Gabby dragged her feet on the tile of the floor that was in the chorus room all the way to her seat. She sat down beside Lillian, and noticed that John wasn't there, "Where's John?" She asked to her best friend.

Lillian shrugged, "I have no idea."

Gabby rolled her eyes and sighed. She glanced all around the room, then she locked eyes with Trish from across the room. Tension filled the room, well mostly just on Gabby's side; Trish had nothing at all against Gabby at all, but Gabby made things weird, and Trish kind of liked fucking with her. Trish torn the stare away from Gabby, then looked at Chris and whispered something. Gabby's eyes narrowed, and jealousy filled up her body. Her eyes were still on Trish, and she watched Trish pick up her backpack, and walk over to Gabby with a smile on her face.

"Hey hun," Trish said with a smile bright on her face.

"Hi Trish," Gabby spoke back to her with a bitchy tone oozing within her words.

Trish bit back a laugh that was about to escape from her mouth, "I have your pants..." She opened her bag and rummaged through the contents in her bag, then she pulled out the pants that Gabby lent her after she ruined her designer jeans, "Thanks, by the way."

"Don't mention it," Gabby almost spoke through her teeth. She really just wanted Trish to go away... she knew Trish knew more than she was letting on, and now her very presence bothered her, "Sorry about your jeans though," Gabby told her in a smug tone, as if she was trying to retaliate.

Trish laughed, obviously not letting Gabby's words get to her, "It's totally fine." Then Trish turned away from Gabby, and she walked back over to her seat and sat back down next to Chris.

"What was that about?" Chris whispered to his 'girlfriend.'

Trish laughed, "Well, I had to borrow your little friends pants when she ruined my jeans, so I was just returning them to her."

Chris laughed too, "Well, how's she doing, with our 'relationship'?"

A smile went to Trish's face, "Well, miss jealousy has hit Gabby hard... she wants your nuts bro," She winked at him.

"Dude, you serious?"

Trish nodded, "one hundred and ten percent... she's been being such a bitch to me and stuff... now, all we have to do is somehow get her and John to break up, get me and you to 'break-up', and then she'll be all yours and I can hopefully be the third wheel."

Chris gave her a weird look, "Wait, what?"

"Chris, we're obviously friends, and maybe Gabby and I could become friends after this whole this is over and done with," She paused and took a deep breath, "Apart from the whole bitch thing she'd probably be really cool."

Chris nodded, "Yeah, she is..."

Mr. Smith walked out, which stopped all of the conversations once he clapped his hands together, and class began.

{xxx}

The bell rang when the class was right in the middle of singing a song, so Mr. Smith made them stay for a extra moment just to finish up. Then he reminded them all that he wasn't going to be in class tomorrow, so they all must be on their best behavior.

Everyone filed out of the room quickly since they all wanted to be home rather than at school, which only left Chris, Adam, Jay, Lillian, and Gabby. "Christopher, Lillian, and Gabby, may I have a word with you for a moment?" The three of them nodded.

"Want us to wait here Chris?" Jay asked before Chris walked over to Mr. Smith.

Chris waved his hand at his friend, "Nah, just go out front, this will only take a second." Chris's best friends nodded their heads, then proceeded out of the class room.

Chris walked over to where Lillian and Gabby were surrounding Mr. Smith, "Okay, well the show has been moved to next Friday," He began with, which made the three of them all nervous, "But I know you guys will have it all down." He turned to Lillian, "What are you planning on singing, Ms. Garcia?"

Lillian pondered this for only a moment before she finally said, "Thinking of You by Katy Perry."

A smile appeared on Mr. Smith's face, "Ah, lovely choice; that song will sound beautiful with your voice."

Lillian smiled back at him, "Thanks Mr. S."

Then Mr. Smith bought his attention to Chris and Gabby, "What will you two be singing?"

"Uh..." Chris glanced around, then exchanged glances with his singing partner.

"We're not sure yet," Gabby spoke softly, as she silently prayed to herself that Mr. Smith wouldn't be mad at her and Chris for not decided when the show was only eight days away.

Mr. Smith nodded his head, "Well alright, you guys must have a song chosen by Monday, because you need to have it down for next Friday," The both nodded, obviously agreeing with him, "But, you two need to practice somewhere; I don't mind if its here our at one of your houses."

"Okay," Chris spoke, before turning to Gabby, "Your place or mine?"

Gabby shrugged, "Mine, I guess... who knows what diseases I might catch from going into your room."

Chris stuck his tongue out at her, "Shut yo mouth."

Mr. Smith and Lillian just laughed quietly at their banter, then Mr. Smith shook his head, "Alright, you guys may leave... and I expect the three of you here next week. Have a good weekend!"

"You too!" They all said at different times.

The three walked over to the tables in the classroom and gathered their things together, then they all walked out of the building, "Want me to drive, tomorrow?" Chris asked.

"Sure," Gabby said to him, "Just make sure its okay with Trish beforehand." Sarcasm dripped from her words. Chris rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh, taking a page out of Gabby's book, are we?" Lillian questioned Chris with a small laugh.

"Hun, I invented the eye-roll," He spoke in a 'gay' voice, which made Lillian laugh, and Gabby as well, "Gabby here just stole it from me."

"Pft, yeah right Irvine, you're just jealous because I do it better than you," She joked with him.

He pretended to scoff at her"Yeah. Right. You wish sweet cheeks." Then he pushed the doors to exist the school open, and walked outside with Gabby and Lillian behind him. Then he spotted Adam and Jay, "Well I'll see you two ladies tomorrow... Adios." Then he turned away from the girls and walked over to his friends.

"Bye Chris!" the said almost at the same time which made them laugh.

"Okay, that was weird..." Lillian told her best friend.

Gabby laughed a little, "Talking at the same time, or that weird encounter of normality that we just had with Chris?"

"A bit of both, but more so what just happened between you and Chris," A smile appeared on Lillian's face, "I think he likes you," She said, poking Gabby's nose.

Gabby rolled her eyes, "No, he doesn't hun. He has a girlfriend, duh." She told Lillian as if it was the most obvious thing in the world... which it was.

Lillian shrugged, "Doesn't mean you can't be crushing... maybe Trish just doesn't spark his interest like you seem to be doing."

Gabby scoffed, "Yeah right Lily. Plus I'm dating John, so I am not interested... and this is Chris Irvine we're talking about; How about no!"

"Mhm," Lillian hummed, "Nothing lasts forever, and we both know hearts can change..." She sang a bit of November Rain by Guns N Roses to Gabby. "I think you like Chris, and I think he likes you too..."

Gabby just shook her head, even though everything Lillian said was true... except she didn't know that the last of what Lillian said was actually true.


	11. Lovelier Than You

**A/N: So much for stop sucking at updates... Okay, at least I'm updating now.**

-Friday-

Gabby and Chris had different classes from one another for the last period of the day. Gabby was stuck in Math while Chris had Literature, and these classes were on opposite ends of their high school. Today, Chris had to spend the afternoon in Gabbys house so they could decided on what song they were going to sing at the concert the following Friday. The night before, Gabby made a mix CD of duets that they could sing, but she was almost positive that Chris wouldn't agree to any of her ideas; _He'd probably call Trish and let her decided for us_, she thought to herself with an eye-roll. God, did she hate that girl. Yes, Gabby did have a boyfriend and she did care for him... but there was just something about Chris that she couldn't shake. Her hatred for him drove her crazy. But the fact that he was dating this girl that he had only known for a day made her even more mad. What did Trish have that she didn't? Gabby sighed, and ignored her thoughts; she shouldn't be thinking about things like that, she had a boyfriend after all... and Chris did have a girlfriend.

Once Gabby refocused on her Math work, the bell rang as her cue to leave class. She arose from her seat and gathered all of the books on her desk, then she placed her backpack on the chair where she was just sitting, and she dropped the books she needed into her backpack. Since it was Friday, she didn't have as much homework as she would on a usual night. Tonight all she had was Math, and that's only because she failed to focus on her class work and her mind strayed to other things that were currently going on in her life. After she gathered all of her things together, she slung her backpack over her shoulder, then exited the classroom and she headed towards her locker.

Finally, she reached her locker and she put everything away that she didn't need. She starred at her messy locker, contemplating on whether or not she should organize it or not. She decided it not to, because it was more important to find Chris and get everything together for the concert.

She shut her locker. "Roar!" Yelled Chris who was leaning against the locker right by Gabbys.

Gabby threw her hand over her heart and her she breathed heavily. Chris started laughing hysterically because of how scared Gabby looked. Gabby glared at him, "Thanks a lot, asshole."

Chris grinned and shook his head, "Don't mention it sweet cheeks." He patted his hand lightly against one of her cheeks.

She made a face at him, then smacked his hands away. "I'm surprised that you remember about today," She told him as she readjusted the strap to her backpack.

Chris nodded, "You know, I am too. But if someone hadn't reminded me a _million_ times then I would've forgotten."

Gabby laughed, "Well you're welcome that I reminded you." When Chris didn't respond, that just left them both standing there in an awkward silence.

Chris clapped his hands together, then blew air out of his mouth, "So... are we gonna go, or are we going to stand here all afternoon?" He pointed in the direction on the exit, then Gabby nodded and followed Chris out of the building.

_{xxx}_

They pulled up into Gabby's drive way, and Chris stopped the car. "Have I told you that you have a nice house?" He asked as he studied her house.

Gabby shook her head, "No. But thanks I guess." He nodded then they both exited the car. Chris opened the back door of the car and pulled out a guitar case out, then he shut the door. He noticed Gabby staring at him from the other side.

"Like what you see?" Chris teased, running his hands down the sides of his face.

"You wish, Irvine," She lied to him. "Now, C'mon." He picked up his guitar then followed Gabby up the walkway, and onto her porch. She grabbed her key from her pocket, then jammed it into the keyhole. She turned the lock, and opened the door. Chris walked in before her, and Gabby scoffed, "Well, someone's a gentleman," She said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm glad you think so," He replied, returning the sarcasm. Gabby rolled her eyes at him then entered the house and shut the door behind her.

"So, where do you want to set up," Chris asked, leaning on his upright guitar.

"My room," She replied, walking in the direction of the staircase. Chris picked up his guitar then followed her up into her room.

"Wow Gabby, I didn't know that you were this kind of girl," He remarked as the approached her bedroom.

"You're so disgusting, Irvine." She opened her door and the both walked into the room. She made her way into the room before Chris, and then he closed the door behind him. Gabby felt weird once he closed the door; it was like he wanted to be alone with her. She wanted to be alone with him... Wait no she didn't, she already had a boyfriend. Him closing the door probably meant nothing, he was probably just being considerate. Okay, it didn't matter. She brushed off her thoughts then pulled out a the chair for her computer desk for Chris. "You can sit there," She told him before she plopped down on her bed and kicked her shoes off.

Chris listened to her instructions, and sat down in the big chair. He placed his guitar case on the side of his chair and turned to Gabby, "Any ideas on what you want to sing?"

Gabby nodded, then grabbed a CD case from off of her nightstand, "I put a few duets on a CD." She pulled the CD out of the case then put it in her boombox and pressed play. A country song came on, and she looked over at Chris for a sign of approval or not. He was wearing a disgusted face she took that as he cue to change it. A few more songs passed and Chris still didn't really take a liking to any of them.

_This is hopeless_, Gabby thought to herself. She doubted that Chris would pick anything. Finally she reached the last track to the song, which was Broken by Seether and Amy Lee. Chris sat upright once the song turned on, it obviously caught his hear. He sat there and just listened to half of the song completely silent, Gabby had never seen him like this.

"Do you have the music and lyrics for this?" Gabby nodded. She arose off of her bed and searched the room for her music folder after she found it, she threw it at Chris and it hit him in the face. She started laughing hysterically at him.

"That was the greatest thing I've ever seen in my life!" She told him in between laughs.

"You're an asshole," Chris told her, trying not to laugh himself. He placed the music folder on his lap then he searched it for the music. Once he found it, he placed the music on his guitar case. "Think fast!" He shouted before throwing the folder at Gabby. She ducked then the folder crashed into her wall.

She laughed at him, "You suck." Chris shook his head then he took out his guitar. "I don't think Mr. Smith wants us to play, I think he just wants us to play..." Gabby mused.

Chris nodded, "I know. But we need to warm up our voices... well at least you do." She gave him a dirty look then he laughed at her, "Okay, let's warm up." They did a few vocal warm-ups then Chris studied the music. He started to play the intro, but he kept messing it up. He was beginning to get frustrated because normally he wasn't like this when it came to playing his acoustic guitar. Finally he decided that it was best to just play something else that he knew how to play to calm down. He started playing something else, and it had a sweet sound to it. She listened as Chris played, and then he started to sing with it.

"Maybe one day we can go, hand in hand down a golden road. And if I get there before you go, I'll be waiting at your door. In the future hopefully, we'll be together you and me. Don't you worry baby please because honestly..." He took a breathe, noticing Gabby's stare and he couldn't help but smile. Then he continued to the chorus. "If I could rewind both the hands of time, still I would never find a lovelier design than you... Nothing's lovelier than you." He repeated that last part three more times and then continued on with the song. "Maybe one day girl I pray, we could float off to space. Hold my hand, I'll lead the way; I won't let go or fall astray. Ain't no 'ifs', 'buts' and 'maybes', you're my baby, my lady. Don't you worry baby please, because honestly..." He went to repeat the chorus, but Gabby's door swung open revealing Randy and some of his friends in the doorway and it scared the shit out of him, and broke the trance that he had on Gabby.

"Gabby, why is there another guy in here?" Randy questioned. Normally he wouldn't care, but he knew that she definitely had feelings for Chris.

"Oh my God, Randy. You're out of my mind. We're just trying to find a duet for the concert."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? It sounded like Irvine was serenading you." He turned to Adam, and started to sing some popular pop song, "Oh Adam, I just love you so much..." Randy pretended to gush.

"Oh Randy, I love you too," Adam responded with fake passion. The two men embraced. Gabby picked up a pillow and threw it at them.

"Out!" She screamed. Chris was trying so hard not to laugh at her, a grin broke out on his face. But Randy, Adam and Randy's other two friends openly laughed over their little act.

"Okay little sister, I'll be downstairs playing COD if you need me." She nodded to him then he left the room with his friends.

"The asshole doesn't even know how to close the door," She muttered loudly as she got up off of her bed and walked over to the door, once she got closer to the door she noticed John was standing right there. "John," She said nervously, "What are you doing here?"

He glanced over her shoulder and saw Chris just sitting there, "Better question: what the fuck is he doing here?" John nearly pushed Gabby out of the way to gain entrance to her bedroom.

Chris laughed at John, "Dude chill, we're working on a song."

"Oh really?" John questioned, "First of all, no one fucking asked you Irvine. And second of all if you're just 'working on a song' what's so personal about it that the door has to be closed?"

"John, we didn't want to bother anyone with practicing..." Gabby said in a low voice. She was afraid of his anger.

"Yeah whatever, you're a fucking whore Gabby," he seethed at her.

That hit a nerve on both ends, Gabby just stood their, her mouth agape. Chris stood up, and got right into Johns face, "Don't you ever, call her a whore," He threatened in a loud voice.

"Oh yeah, and what the fuck are you going to do?" John shouted back at him.

Chris opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, Randy was already up in the room trying to separate them. "What the fuck is going on up here?" He asked. Neither of them responded, "John, come downstairs and let them practice." John didn't budge.

Chris rolled his eyes, "No, let him stay I'll leave. He put his guitar back in his guitar case, slammed it shut then went to exit the room. "Bye Gabby, I'll see you Monday," He told her, then he left the room.

After Chris left, John went down stairs. Randy looked at his sister, expecting an answer, she shook her head. Randy sighed then exited the room as well... what had just happened? She slammed her door then crashed onto her bed and tears started to escape. She'd never seen John like this and it scared her... and during the moments when their fight went down, she realized that she liked Chris more than she thought... but he was already with someone else.

**A/N: Review! Oh, the song Chris sang was Lovelier Than You by B.o.B.**


End file.
